


The Garden

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, PDP - Freeform, Pewds - Freeform, pewdiepie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: A huge garden competition is coming up, will PewDiePie and Marzia's be the winner?





	The Garden

Marzia had finally left the house after what seemed like an eternity working in the garden. There was a huge garden competition coming up and she wanted their garden to be the winner. So, PewDiePie now had the house to himself, or so he thought. Suddenly, he received a tap on the shoulder. It was Cryaotic.  
"Cry?!" PewDiePie asked in shock, "Wha...what are you doing here?"  
"There's no time for that, Pewds!" Cry grinned, holding a piece of paper towards PewDiePie, "Look here, I have found a map that says there is a great treasure buried in your garden! Well, we better go and start digging!"  
"Wow that's so cool- but, wait a minute," PewDie said, "Marzia is preparing the garden for a huge contest! I can't just go and ruin it now!"  
"Naw, it'll be fine, trust me, she'll be so pleased when you finally find this 1000-year old treasure!" Cry grinned, "You'll win an even bigger award for the treasure, I promise!"  
"Well, ok Cry, if you say so," PewDiePie said and the two of them walked into the garden, grabbed some shovels and began digging.  
It became clear after a while that this would be harder than PewDiePie first thought. In fact, they hadn't found anything. Cry just grinned as PewDiePie tried harder and harder to reach the treasure from the map.  
"There's... there's nothing here!" PewDie said, as he still continued to dig. Cryaotic just laughed.  
"Yup, that's right, PewDiePie!" Cry giggled, "The map was fake! There was no treasure all along, ya big dummy! Just a nice big hole in Marzia's prize garden. Haha, she is going to be so mad at you when she gets back!"  
"What?!" PewDie yelled, as he tried to fill in the hole, "Oh no! Why would you do this?"  
But Cry just laughed even more.  
"It's revenge for that time you filled my pie full of red hot chili peppers," Cry smiled, "So now we're even, buddy!"  
"But... but..." PewDiePie began.  
Just then, they both heard a noise. It was a car parking. Marzia was back.  
"Oh no!" PewDiePie said.  
"Well, you're on your own from here buddy, hahaha," Cry laughed, as he hopped over the fence and walked away.  
"PewDiePie!" he heard Marzia's voice from inside the house, "I'm back! Wow, I sure can't wait to look at my garden again!"  
"Oh no no no!" PewDiePie said as he looked around at the garden. The small Stephano statue that he had put in the corner of the garden had no answers for him now. At that moment, the door to the house opened and Marzia stepped out, to see PewDiePie standing next to the large hole that he and Cry had dug.  
"What?! PewDiePie!!" she yelled, "My garden! What have you done to my prize garden?!?!"  
"Uh..." Pewds didn't have a good explanation. Or any explanation at all. Oops.


End file.
